


Maternal

by BloodTintedRain



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Build, Unplanned Pregnancy, aeon - Freeform, but first a lot of anxiety, we get to see a vulnerable side of Ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodTintedRain/pseuds/BloodTintedRain
Summary: Ada discovers she's pregnant.The weight of the world threatens to consume her.The hardest part? Telling Leon.





	Maternal

**Author's Note:**

> We all have to admit we want to see Leon and Ada settle down and have a baby. It's too good to be true in the RE universe, that's why there's fanfiction! Nothing is easy when a child come into the mix though, specially an unplanned pregnancy. This story deals with that initial shock. Honestly, it was so interesting to write in, mostly, Ada's perspective since she's usually such a collective character. Without further ado.

_ It can’t be. _

****

Ada panted. Blood trailed down her fist. Shards of glass littered the floor, broken remnants of what was left of the bathroom mirror she had driven her fist through.

****

_ No _ !

****

The used pregnancy test in her hand almost snapped in two, as she lunged it to a remote part of the bathroom, along with the other five test strips. All displaying the same message—positive.

****

_ I’m not—I can’t be! _

****

She cursed out loud, and ever so slowly the blood from her face drained. Her mind toiled with the horrifying fact that she was pregnant. A scream caught in her throat, and a bitterness crept up her face. Everything would crumble—her life, Leon’s life,  _ the child’s life _ . Born to a mercenary always on the run and a father drowned in work, the child would suffer, Ada was certain of this.

****

The first thing that came to mind was nothing short of an easy way out—abortion. She clutched her stomach— _ no— _ she refused to walk that path. The child, despite everything in Ada’s body rejecting it, deserved to fight and live, much like Ada had done from a young age. 

****

An ear-splitting headache took root in her head, spread across her forehead and body. She messaged her temple, eyes closed in stress—what would she do now? An unexpected pregnancy was the last thing on her mind, and the worst realization she has ever confronted. Suffocated, she emerged from the bathroom, a sudden weakness descending on her body, and crumbled onto the bed. Thoughts of Leon came crashing through in a panic haste. Ada twisted and turned. Everything was over. 

****

Nausea was the thing that sent her bolting to the bathroom in morning, spilling last nights contents into the bowl.  _ Disgusting _ , she thought, and wiped her mouth poorly. Without meaning to, her eyes landed on a discarded pregnancy strips on the floor. Reminded of the horror, her mind froze. More bile and dread inched up her throat, but this time out of fear. The very silence of her own home threatened to consume her.  

****

It  _ had  _ to be a lie. She couldn’t be pregnant—not her. Not Ada Wong.

****

In order to put her uncertainty to rest, she scheduled an appointment with her doctor—a blood tested would settle her inner turmoil once in for all. When Ada arrived at the clinic the next day, sleep deprivation written all over her face, the man frowned.

****

“You look like a ghost,” he commented. “Have you been eating well?”

****

“Aren’t we absolutely charming today?” Ada sneered, somehow finding it within herself to make quick-witted retorts despite the situation. 

****

“I’m your private doctor, Ada. I’m looking out for you.” 

****

“Don’t worry about me too much, just get me those results.”

****

He shook his head, disappointed. “Get some rest, I’ll call you in the morning.”

****

The next twenty hours spent waiting were literal hell for her; anticipating the call was proving to be a challenge all on it’s own. Nothing compare to the suffocating anxiety she felt now—not being cornered by a swarm of zombies, nor fleeing from the bowls of an exploding facility. Her toiling mind brought agony after agony. Sleep evading her ever so easily. 

****

Her mind was dazed, and in the dim light of her room, it wandered in a mosh of nightmares. A child born to her would suffer. Her enemies, ruthless and cold, would smell her weakness and hunt her down. To top things off, the baby would be born to a mother who didn’t know jack shit about being a mother, or what it took to raise someone with maternal love. The world knew it, she knew it, and she was certain Leon would agree as well.

****

The sound of her phone going off shocked her awake—when had it turned into morning? It rang again, shattered the silence and making her heart drop—she knew who that call belonged to. Limbs frozen in fear, Ada was momentarily rooted to the bed. Hesitantly, she reached for the phone.

****

“The results,” her doctor said, cutting to the chase, knowing Ada wanted nothing more. “Ada.” The sound of his voice, candid and heavy, alarmed her. “The results are back—your pregnant.”

****

Static noise was all she heard. The phone in her hand dropped to the ground like a sack of bricks, crushed by the heel of her foot. Tears of anger stood in her eyes. Body shook from within—anger, fear, confusion—all swarmed in her head like a busted wasps nest. The tone of a single high note cut through the silence, rupturing her head and sending her backwards onto the bed. 

****

Hours passed until she woke, but when she did her eyes remained glued to the ceiling for several hours more. Mind numb and hazed, unable wrap her hands around the fact that she was—that she—that her life had come to a roaring halt. Mouth dry and coarse from misuse, Ada fetched a glass of water. Every sound was a blur to her ears. Even her work phone, which had been going off for quite a while, was ignored. 

****

Pregnant. 

****

She was pregnant. A child—Leon’s child, would be born from her. Unconsciously, her hand trembled over her womb—there was no question it was his. He wouldn’t believe her—Christ, he  _ would not _ believe her. The thought stung, rubbed lemon in the already open wound. Ada couldn’t blame him for questioned her though, after all the lies and deceptions she had thrown at him, it was a wonder he even let her into his life at all. Bile inched up her throat once more—a child. She wouldn’t accept it. How could she? 

****

A week passed and her nausea worsened, along with the stress that didn’t help either factor. She tried ignoring the situation, acted as if all was right in the world. From time to time she caught herself ghosting feather-like touches across her belly, unable to phantom the idea of a separate life forming within her. Why her? She didn’t deserve to carry another life—not her—not a mercenary who’s life had been built around deception and crime. 

****

Ada bought her time, extended the days until the inevitable encounter she’s knew and dreading—telling Leon. It was difficult for a number of reasons: would Leon reject her? Call her insane for thinking the baby was his? Would he even want the child? Would he even want her in his life? Fuck—it hasn’t even been two weeks yet and she already felt as though her mind would collapse.

****

Ada thought of disappearing, of changing her name and appearance to fool the world into believing Ada Wong had died. Her enemies wouldn’t find her—Leon certainly wouldn’t find her. The idea was appealing, yet deep down she knew her child would resent her for keeping the knowledge of her father away. 

****

Why was she so scared to tell him? Leon wouldn’t reject her; that’s not the type of man he was. Despite the blonde’s cold exterior, he was a charming gentlemen down to his core. His usual stoic nature melted into a pool of emotions and tenderness when caught in the right circumstances, which usually meant them alone in his apartment. It was a side of him Ada indulged in time and time again, selfishly sucking up all he could offer.

****

It was a wonder he hadn’t thrown her out of his life yet for being so goddamn selfish. Memories of a much younger Leon telling her to stay flowed in and out like an ocean wave. Every one of his requests ended in rejection. After all that rejection, would he be the one to reject her this time around? The stakes were certainly a lot higher. Having child was nothing to laugh at, it was a life changing situation that never went away. 

****

Fear tiptoed in her heart, lips trembled with uncertainty. Her mind seesawed between Leon accepting her and rejecting her—what if this was the last straw for him? What if he had finally done away with her like a discarded animal. Many people had done it before—abandoned her, so why wouldn’t he?

****

Ada fought the urge to shatter every mirror in her home, unable to control her mind, she passed out in bed once again. On the second night of her agony, she gathered all her scattered courage and paid Leon a visit. Without a proper plan in mind, she sneaked over to his apartment. Expertly opened his window and slipped in as if it were second nature to her.

****

Leon’s apartment was deathly silent, she wondered if he was even home? For a good minute her mind went blank. Heart pounded in her throat as she advanced, weary of making any type of sound, even with her breathing.

****

Ada peered into his bedroom—nothing. The bathroom and kitchen were next—empty, it was all the same. Her guard dropped, realizing the blonde was not home. Disappointment and relief flooded her mind in the same breath, hand unconsciously going to her belly. She frowned. 

****

“The one time I need you to be here, Leon, and you’re off and about,” she scoffed, walked to the fridge and opened it, “Fate is cruel.” 

****

Drained, she swung her legs over the couch while enjoying a slice of cold pizza. Normally, she wouldn’t eat such garbage, nor would it be cold. But she couldn’t find it within herself to give two fucks. Hunger threatened to be the end of her and lately, she’s been craving nothing but pizza. 

****

“This unhealthy shit is going straight to my thighs,” she lamented, and flopped on the couch. How long would she have to wait?

****

Two hours. She waited for two hours more until she rose, fed up that Leon hadn't shown up at all, and stormed out.

****

That night her body twisted and turned uncomfortably, mind toiling with daunting troubles. Nausea was another factor that added to her restlessness, and she woke with a start. Sweat coated her face. Another nightmare. Her hand unconsciously drawn to her flat stomach like a magnet. Leon—she needed Leon.

****

Without hesitation she set out into the night, like puppet pulled by strings. Rain blurred her vision. Umbrella forgotten at home. By the time she climbed up Leon’s window, her body was soaked to the bone. Raven hair drenched with rain. 

****

_ Even if Leon isn’t home _ —she told herself— _ laying in his bed was enough. _ All she needed was a type of reassurance, a semblance of stability. Leon was her stability. 

****

Veiled by darkness, she slipped into his apartment through the living room window, careful to not make a sound. Motionless, she stood in the middle. Alarmed that the air in this room felt different—heavier. Water dripped to the floor and a quiver ran through her. Removing her shoes, she crept into his bedroom, surprised when she saw Leon fast asleep.

****

_ Cute _ —she thought, breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the slumbering man. He looked peaceful, a stark contrast from his usual scowl. Fondness hovered in her gaze, contemplated leaving, not wanting to disturb him. With expert care, she grazed her fingers across his hair— instantly Leon’s eyes snapped open. In one swift motion, she was pinned, face-down, to the mattress.

****

“Leon!” She groaned, face half eaten by the pillow.

****

“A—Ada?” Leon faltered, releasing his lock on her arms. “What are you doing here?” 

****

The lights turned on. Her scarlet lips curled playfully, a poor attempt at masking her nervousness. “What? Not happy to see me, handsome?”

****

He frowned, gaze full of suspicion. “What is this?” He questioned. 

****

Propped on her elbows, Ada tilted her head. “Not fond of surprises?”

****

“You’re soaking wet,” he noted, worried. “Why did you come here like this?”

****

Side stepping his question with expert footwork, Ada reached out. “Lay with me,” she cooed.

****

“Tell me why you’re here first.”

****

“It’s complicated.”

****

“It’s always complicated with you.”

****

“Are you going to lay with me or not?” She insisted, glaring at him.

****

Confused by her behavior, Leon sighed. “Ada, if you stay in those clothes your going to get sick. Come here,” he demanded.

****

She feigned coyness. “Getting me undressed so soon? It hasn’t even been five minutes, you dog,” she teased, hoping to draw out the conversation as far as she could. Leon, seeing right through her act, crossed his arms. Narrowed eyes searched her face for answers.

****

“Somethings wrong,” he concluded. “Your face,” he touched her, only to be smacked away. “You look pale.” 

****

Offended, she turned away. “Awfully charming tonight, aren’t we?” She spat, tone assuming a certain asperity. 

****

She was being defensive, Leon observed, and felt something drop in the pit of his stomach—anxiety? Concern? Dread? Ada’s actions were deliberate and odd, she was stalling for time to boot. This spelled trouble. 

****

“I’m bringing a towel,” he began, with an eerie calmness. “When I come back your going to tell me what’s wrong.” Leaving no room for excuses, he disappeared into the bathroom.

****

Ada sneered. “What am I to you? A child?” The word brought a lump to her throat. Reminded her of the reason she was there in the first place. Shoulders caved in, she laid a hand on her stomach, dreading the seconds that passed by. 

****

“Ada,” Leon spoke, jolting her out of her trance. “Come here.”

****

To his surprise, she obeyed without a word; so out of character for her. Usually, his sweet little Ada would arm herself with subtle antagonisms that made casual conversation a minefield. This version of her, docile and silent, made his muscles tense with worry—this wasn’t her. 

****

Ada stood in front of him, jet-black hair obscuring her eyes. Leon brushed it away, and ran his eyes over her body. Guard down, he laid a tender hand on her face. 

****

“Tell me what’s wrong,” He said, tone above a whisper. She didn’t answer. Much like a rag doll, she let herself be handled, dried up by Leon. He moved down to her face, lowering himself so he could look at her. Her eyes refused to meet his. Leon ran a thumb across her cheek; smooth.

****

“Hey,” he whispered. “ _ Tell me _ .” His frown deepened, linked with a sigh when she didn’t answer. 

****

“We need to get you out of these.” He motioned to her clothes, soaked to the bone and still dripping on his floor. Without hesitation, Ada lifted her shirt above her head, ready to slide her pants down only to be stopped by Leon, his hands on her hips. 

****

He silently pleaded with his eyes. “Don’t shut me out.” 

****

Eyes locked for what felt like hours, they didn’t move, until Leon undressed her and wrapped the towel around her frame. As soon as the job was done, Ada moved away, confusing him further.

****

“Leon?” She spoke, voice like a feather. His heart spiked—how could she do that? After years of knowing her—how could she still make his heart skip? 

****

“Yes?”

****

“Will you ever get tired of me?”

****

The question threw him for a loop. “The only thing I’m tired of is playing this cat and mouse game.”

****

Her lips formed into a thin line, and that’s when he knew it was serious. The dread in his stomach intensified.

****

“Answer the question,” came her tight-lipped reply.

****

“I’m not tired of you,” he promised. “But when have you ever care about that?”

****

Ignoring him, she continued. “Would you ever cut me out of your life?”

****

Something snapped in his head then, tired of her mental games he marched over to Ada and seized her arm. “Where are you going with this? Stop playing these games with me, Ada,” he warned.

****

“You think this is a game?!” She growled.

****

“Then stop fucking around—what do you want?”

****

Her eyes narrowed cruelly. “You’re a bastard, you know that?”

****

“What am I suppose to expect from you? Every time you come here it's with your own personal agenda. Am I supposed to think differently tonight?”

****

“You have no idea how hard it was for me to come here!”

****

“Then  _ tell _ me what's wrong!” A semblance of desperation broke into his voice, and he sighed. “I’m—I’m worried.”

****

“Oh, now you’re worried,” she mocked, and let the towel drop to her feet. Still clad in undergarments, she seized his hand, felt the hesitation in his palm as she brought it to her bare stomach, and pressed her lips to his ear. 

****

“Fate is cruel.”

****

The silence that swallowed them felt eternal. Leon’s lips were parted in expectation, words caught in his throat. Blood ran cold. The warmth on his hand and ear almost stung. Immobilized and stabbed with the mind-numbing realization of what Ada meant, his eyes widen. 

****

“Ada,” he broke off. “Your—“

****

“ _ We _ ,” she spoke with finalization. 

****

“And your sure it’s mine?”

****

She shoved him away, eyes darkening. “Fuck you, Kennedy.”

****

“I haven’t seen you in—what? Six weeks?” He defended, taking hold of her wrist. “And suddenly you drop this bomb on me? For God’s sake, Ada, what do you expect from me?”

****

Her throat stiffened, felt as though it were clogged by a rock. Her nightmares brought to life. Enraged, she twisted her body and threw a kick at Leon’s head. Ducking, the blonde released her and jumped back in surprise. 

****

“H—hey!”

****

Before any other words could be exchanged, Ada marched out of the bedroom and into the living room, sights set on the window—escape. She needed to run. A strong hold on her wrists held her back mid-step. Automatically, her fist went flying toward Leon’s face.

****

“Jesus, Ada, what are you doing?” He grunted, caught her punch in the nick of time. 

****

“Leaving.”

****

She struggled against him, but his hold was solid. “That’s not what I—“ cut off by a kick to his gut, Leon staggered back. “Ada,” he hissed.

****

“I should have known,” she snarled. “I was scared you know—of coming here. When I found out I was pregnant I knew it was yours—“

****

Leon opened his mouth, but Ada raised a silencing hand. “The last two weeks have been  _ hell _ for me! And yet, in the back of my head I was relieved in a way, because I knew it was yours—because I knew—I knew you would care. Had it been any of those other bastards,” she spat. “They would have abandoned me like some unwanted animal on the side of the road. You’re different from them all, maybe that’s why I—“ she shook her head, going off on a tangent. “I haven’t been with another man, you don’t have to believe me but—“

****

Leon walked up to her, held her face between his hands. “I believe you.”

****

Angry tears burned her vision. “Don’t patronize me.” 

****

Her lips were pulled toward his. Soft and addicting, just like she remembered them. Ada’s body stiffened. Trudged back until they met a wall. She tore her face from his. 

****

“Am I a fool to you!?” She accused, panting. 

****

“I was wrong,” he admitted. “I—I didn’t mean to hurt you—that’s the last thing I want.”

****

She swallowed, breath against his cheek. “Prove it to me.”

****

He eyed her, face earnest. “Tell me what to do.” 

****

The raven hesitated. Knees quivered underneath her. “Stay with me,” she pleaded. “I don’t know what to do—“ Her eyes fluttered closed, collapsing into his arms. Fatigue and stress finally catching up to her. 

****

“Ada,” Leon mumbled, lifting her body off the ground. “Why didn’t you come to me sooner.”

****

He laid her in his bed, careful to not break her. Ada was a strong woman—the strongest, boldest, most complicated woman he has ever met, but right now she looked frail. The image edged a frown into his face. He ran a hand down her cheek. 

****

By the time Ada woke, it was already past noon. The smell of food in the distance brought her to life. Starvation was an exaggeration by all means, but she swore she hadn’t eaten a decent meal in a week. Slipping out of bed—Leon’s bed—she entered the bathroom, surprised by the utter lack of sleep reflected on her face. 

****

“I could win the pageant with these looks,” she drawled, touching her eye bags with distaste. The oversized shirt she wore was comfortable, brought a smile to her lips. Leon always had a way of making up for things. Despite still being annoyed, Ada found it extremely endearing that Leon was still the chivalrous man she fell in love with. 

****

Love?

****

Was it love? For the longest time she had convinced herself that the feelings she had for Leon was lust. Pure and simple. Whether the man felt the same or not hadn’t concerned her, despite the smallest portion of her wanting to. When had it turned into love? 

****

It was strange. 

****

Unconsciously, her fingers found themselves to her belly, almost like a magnet. Resigned to her fate, Ada sighed. After washing her face, she emerged from the bedroom, all trace of emotion tucked underneath a collective mask. The overpowering smell of food wafting from kitchen hypnotized her. Leon’s back was to her, clad in an peculiar apron. Awfully domestic. 

****

“Scrambled or sunny-side-up?” He asked.

****

“Hm?”

****

Leon eyed her. “Your eggs—how do you want them?”

****

“Doesn’t matter.” She waved a dismissive hand, unbothered by how the meal came, as long as she could devour it, and devour it she did. 

****

“You sound like a pack of hungry lions,” Leon teased. Ada blinked, cheeks stuffed with food. 

****

“I donf care,” she mumbled.

****

“It’s cute.” He shook his head.

****

When breakfast was over, Leon proposed something that almost made her spit out her orange juice.

****

“Stay with me.”

****

“I—I’m sorry?” She blinked. 

****

The blonde looked at her dead in the eyes, all trace of playfulness gone from his face. “I said: stay with me. I can protect you. We can move somewhere together—somewhere safe. I’ll—“

****

“That’s not happening.”

****

He rolled his jaw, muscles taunt. “Last night you were begging me to help you—to not cut you out of my life, and now your running away?”

****

Ada fought the urge to flinch. “I’ve come to my senses now.”

****

“Bullshit,” Leon growled. “That’s my child as well, Ada. It’s not all about you anymore—I’ve let you come and go as you pleased in the past, never asked for more because I knew at the first sign of commitment you would scram.”

****

She grimaced. “You make me sound like a whore.”

****

“Do you even care about me?”

****

“Your asking this  _ now _ ?”

****

He slammed his fists on the table. “What the fuck am I to you? A play thing? Just another name on your list?” He stood and Ada mirrored the action. “I never asked before because I was scared—scared you’d tell me you didn’t feel the same. Fuck all that now, Ada—“

****

He trapped her between the wall and himself. She swore his gaze could freeze water. 

****

“I’m in love with you—always have been, always will be. From the moment I met you I’ve been trying to reject that love, to convince myself I didn’t care. You’re bad for me—a blind man could see that, and there’s a million other woman I could have chosen that would be ten times better than you ever were to me.” 

****

That stung, and her face reflected it. There was no hiding it. 

****

“And yet—” he faltered, laying his head on her shoulder, “and yet I still want  _ you _ .”

****

The distant sound of sirens flooded Ada’s ears as she let the silence between them grow, the feel of Leon against calming her heart in a strange way only he could do. Why was she trying to run away? She loved Leon as well, didn’t she? No other man could satisfy her the way he did, in all sense of the word. He was the one she came back to time and time again—so then why was she guarding herself against him, as if he were the enemy? 

****

Why was she so threatened by the thought of letting him in? After all these years, after he proved himself time and time again that he would stay. 

****

Tears stood in her eyes, hands tangled in his hair. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered. The words tasted foreign on her tongue. An apology—so earnest and vulnerable—had never been spoken between them. It was pathetic to think a simple ‘sorry’ would fix the damage she caused. Better late than never. 

****

“I want to stay,” she admitted. “I was being foolish.”

****

Leon smiled against her, ran his hand up her waist. “One of these days you’re going to give me a heart attack.”

****

Ada snorted. “I’m surprised you haven't had one yet.”

****

“I’ve fought my way through countless hoards of zombies, defeated the ugliest, most dangerous monsters known to man. If being rejected by a woman is the thing that kills me, something is very wrong.”

****

“I’m not just  _ any _ woman.” 

****

“Your right,” he said, and placed his forehead on hers. “So then—you’ll stay?”

****

The look Leon wore reminded her of that naïve, golden-boy cop she had met years ago, back when his eyes shined with the world in them. Their worries dwarfed in comparison to now. 

****

Eyes closed, she sighed. “I’m staying.”

****

His lips crashed against hers. The kiss meant to convey everything between them. He sighed against her, laid his palm on her belly. 

****

“It’s mine,” he said, pride in his tone.

****

“It's yours,” she agreed, palming his larger hand. 

****

“I’ve always wanted a little kid—teach ‘em how to shoot.”

****

“What if it’s a girl?”

****

“I’ll teach her too.”

****

Ada’s face twisted in discomfort suddenly. Leon frowned. “What’s wrong?”

****

“Morning sickness,” she grunted. “It’s easy for you to say you wanted a child, when your not the one carrying it! Unlike you, children were  _ not _ part of my plan.”

****

The blonde pursed his lips. “Do you regret it?”

****

“What? The sex?”

****

Leon rolled his eyes. 

****

Ada smirked. “I wouldn’t say I regret it, but I’m slowly coming to terms with it. I just—I don’t think I’ll make a good mother,” she admitted. 

****

“No one is born a good parent, Ada. You learn as you go.”

****

“I know,” she mumbled. “But I don’t even know how to be a decent human being—how am I suppose to raise a child?” 

****

He really didn’t like hearing her talk down on herself. With his hand, he raised her chin to meet his. “We’ll get through this. I’ll help you along the way, just like you’ll help me. You have a good heart, it’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

****

She scoffed. “Good heart? After all the shit I did to you?”

****

“You saved me a bunch of times, too.” Leon pointed out with a cheeky grin. “Sure, you were downright manipulative at times, but you cared, in your own strange way.”

****

“Your the only person to think that.” She laughed in disbelief. “Everyone thinks I’m a cold-hearted bitch in red, and it’s true.”

****

“It kind of is.”

****

He releases a huff when he earned a jab to his ribs. “Kidding!”

****

Ada’s smile faded, eyes downcast. “What will your friends say when you tell them your having a kid with me? I’m sure they’ll be devastated.”

****

“They can say what they want.” Leon shrugged. “Their opinions of you and me are irrelevant. Plus, I’m not really planning on telling anyone but a select few.”

****

“And your job? How will you keep this from them?”

****

“I’ve kept worse.”

****

Ada crossed her arms, determined to view the situation from every angle, contemplating all the bumps on the road that might cause everything to crumble. “And—“

****

Leon palmed the sides of her face. “We’ll get through this.”

****

A protest was caught in her throat, smoldered by her own fear. She felt incapable of carrying a child, of being able to teach them what love meant—what the warmth of a mother could truly mean. Ada had been robbed of a maternal bond since infancy; how could the blind lead the blind? Leon had a far better grasp on parenthood than she ever would.

****

“Ada, look at me,” Leon urged, fishing her out of her thoughts. “Your not a bad mother for being scared, or for even not wanting the child.” Her eyes zeroed in on his, hearing the words she could not bring herself to admit. “This pregnancy was unplanned, it came crashing down on us like a meteor, and it’s normal to feel the need to reject it. That doesn’t mean we can abandon our baby, but rather, give it a life far better than our own.”

****

“What if I fail? If it grows up hating me or even getting killed because of me?”

****

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t think about the ‘what ifs’, concentrate on the now. Do you want to have this child with me?”

****

Ada shifted. “I’m starting to warm up to the idea.”

****

“Do you want to protect our son or daughter.”

****

“Yes.”

****

“Then that’s all that matters,” he finished, intertwining their fingers. “You won’t be alone, I’ll protect you.”

****

The words, although not able to cover the gaping hole of worries she felt, were enough to calm her raging mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t believe in Leon—she knew he would be a great father—it was herself she didn’t believe in. Despite the insecurities she held firm.

****

“We’ll get through this,” she repeated, sights set on giving her son or daughter a life worth living. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna be real honest with you, chief. I’m completely new to the RE universe, and like most, I got into it because of the new RE 2 remake.  
> Now, I’ve always known about Leon because of the RE movies and his dashing good looks, but I never shipped him with Claire (the only other female I knew). I had no idea Ada existed until RE2 remake and when I searched them up I couldn’t believe my eyes. The ship I presumed to be mostly fanon in my head was actually somewhat canon! Leon and Ada have quite the history and it makes the ship even more spicy!
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just try to imagine the survival skills of their child, and the absolute beauty inherited by both Leon and Ada! Try!   
> Edit: Going to try and continue this, with the baby already in the picture next chapter.  
> —BTR


End file.
